An Unexpected Relationship
by Loralei Hale
Summary: Roxas breaks up with Xion, feeling alone Xion seeks out Axel for comfort, but instead of finding the Pyromaniac she finds the Savage Nymph of the Organization, what lies in store for our Puppet? Slight Rokushi and Rokunami, mentioned Zemyx. Cursing and slight sexual abuse. Mainly friendship with Xion and Larxene but will probably lead to something more. Don't like, Don't read. R/R.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: First off, I just want to let my readers know, this isn't finished, I just really want some reviews and maybe some ideas on where I can go with this. Secondly, I don't exactly ship Xion and Larxene but would really enjoy some interaction betwwen them as they are the only females in the organization. Thirdly, please don't bash my fiction, I usually don't post much just because I lack ideas. Lastly, I sadly don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just a bunch of games and merchandise. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Xion sighed in content as she and Roxas sat on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town, the two had just finished their respective missions of the day and it was just her and Roxas today, but she didn't mind one bit.

"Xi? I have something to tell you." Roxas turned to look at the fourteenth member of the organization. The raven haired girl, took the last bite of her ice cream as she looked at the stick. "Hm, not a winner. What's up?" The girl looked over at her boyfriend for over a year, noticing his usually bright cerulean eyes were dim. "Is something wrong?" Roxas nodded. "Look Xion, I'm just going to come out and say this, I'm sorry but, I don't think we should be together anymore."

Xion looked taken back, blinking her eyes a few times in shock as she instantly felt a sharp pain in her chest as she tried to swallow the dry lump in her throat. "O-Ok.. Uhm.. What brought you this on? Did I do something wrong?" She whispered. "No Xi, it's not you, I've just, I've just met someone else and I feel like she & I are better for each other. Please don't hate me, I really hope we can still be friends though."

Xion nodded as she tried to shake her head of the warm prick behind her eyes as she stood up to leave, pulling her hood up over her head. "Well, I don't hate you. I never could, yeah we're friends. I just hope you two will be happy together. See you later Roxas." Xion left the clock tower without another word to Roxas as she RTC'd. She loved him, and didn't want him to see the pain he just caused her. Thankfully the dark corridor she opened led her straight back to her bedroom in the castle. The broken puppet collapsed on her bed as streams of water fell from her eyes, broken sobs escaping her throat. She had heard from Demyx once before that this water from her eyes were called 'tears,' Xion didn't know what to do or how to stop them so she just let it be as she fell asleep.

About two hours later Xion woke up, feeling alone, she decided to seek out comfort in Axel. That pyro obsessed best friend of hers could make anyone cheer up as she found his scent of burnt out matches, campfires, and cinnamon comforting. Leaving her bedroom Xion walked straight ahead, Axel's room was six doors up from hers, or so she thought, as she only counted five doors in that hall. "This can't be right." Xion muttered to herself. Turning around Xion walked the other way and ended up in the common room where she always reported to Saix for missions. "What?!" Xion held her head confused as she ran back down the hall, turning the corner only to end up back in the hall with her's, Roxas's and a few other doors. Xion looked around the endless hallways of castle oblivion as tears began to fall down her cheeks again for the second time that day, the feeling of helplessness and weakness getting to her. She often got lost in these endless hallways, they were worst than the mazes in Wonderland. Not knowing where to turn she slumped her back against the wall on her right, burying her head into her knees sobbing as she wished for the day to just be gone.

Lost in her own sobs, Xion didn't even hear the clacking of boots coming down the hall toward her. "Hey puppet!" Xion's sobs came to a halt as she froze at the sound of the voice, wiping her cheeks quickly, Xion jumped to her feet as she came face to face with the savage nymph Larxene. "What are you doing in the hallways? Shouldn't you be on a mission or something?" "N-No. Not-Not today, I finished earlier. " Xion whimpered and stuttered shaking her head no. Larxene pushed her up against the wall as she held a knife at Xion's throat.

"Then what are you doing by my door?! No one goes into my room! Ever!" Larxene hissed. Xion's eyes widened as she looked a little to her right to see a door with knife slashes in it. "I'-I'm sorry Larxene! I- I got lost and I-." Tears of fear began to well up in her eyes again. Larxene rolled her eyes at Xion's weakness then stepped back in surprise. "Wait. You're crying?! HOW are crying?! Nobodies have no hearts! We can't feel emotions!" Xion shrugged. "I- I don't know." She whispered. "This is all new to me myself." Larxene growled then muttered under her breath. "Maybe that water logged Sitar player was on to something."

Larxene turned her attention back to Xion, who was still back on the wall, wiping her eyes and standing in fear of the savage nymph. Larxene let out an exasperated sigh. "Calm down puppet, I'm not going to hurt you, but if you keep sniveling, I'll give you something to cry about." She threatened, holding up her knife. Xion nodded straightening up. "Right. Where were you going?" "Huh?" Xion questioned. "You claimed you were lost." Larxene said crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. "Oh. I was uh, looking for Axel." "Tough luck kid, he's gone on a three day mission." Larxene giggled. "Poor fool doesn't stand a chance."

"Don't talk about Axel that way!" Xion retorted. "Well.. Do I detect a soft spot for the flaming pyro?" "He's my friend!" "Haha! Yeah, what a friend, leaving you here all alone without even a goodbye. What do you need him for anyway? Don't you have a little boy toy to talk too?" Larxene questioned rolling her eyes at Xion's so called "romance" with Roxas. Xion whimpered and whispered. "Not anymore." Larxene turned her attention to her. "Awh, did the little keyblade weilder break your heart? Poor baby." Larxene asked, voice dripping in false sympathy. Xion growled at the older woman as tears of hatred filled her eyes. "What's it matter to you?! You're a cold hearted person who's never loved anyone! Ugh! Why am I even telling you this?! You don't care about anyone but yourself! You're such a bitch! Now just leave me alone!" Xion yelled as she ran past the savage nymph down the hallway.

Wiping hard at the tears in her eyes, Xion didn't know where she was going and she didn't really care. Without another look as to where she was going, she turned the corner, then another only to run into a tall black coated male with pink hair and blue eyes. Xion was more scared of him then she was Larxene. "M-Mar-Marluxia!" Xion stuttered out, backing away from the man slightly, afraid by him. "Well.. Look what the dusk dragged in, our little flower wandering about on her own. How lovely." Marluxia stared into Xion's blue eyes in a seductive way which made Xion shivered. "Word is around the castle that Roxas broke up with you for a little blonde artist." Xion blinked back her tears, looking away from the man as Marluxia continued. "I don't know what you ever saw in the keyblade wielder but I know that I can make you very happy.." Marluxia crooned. Xion took a few more steps backwards as Marluxia moved toward her, not caring about her pleas. "No.. Please don't. Leave me alone!" Xion said backing up as Marluxia cornered her back against the wall, pinning her arms down over her head before she could summon her keyblade to fend him off.

"Aw, we don't want to be alone forever do we? Besides you smell radiant.. Like a beautiful rose." He started to kiss her lightly on her cheeks then trailing down to her neck as he started to suck her skin, running his tongue down her collar bone and down to her chest, moving her coat aside and sucking on another spot of her skin lightly. "My dear, you taste better than you smell.." Marluxia moaned. Xion whimpered at the thought of him taking advantage of her in the way he was, and despite Xion's cries to get off as he held her arms down with more force, her wrists slowly cracking under the pressure. Marluxia snapped a finger as thorny vines appeared around Xion, fully trapping her, thorns piercing through her coat, poking into her skin, blood running down her arms, torso and legs. The gay lord pansy chuckled in delight at himself as he went to lick Xion's neck again. "So succulent!" Marluxia continued to suck on her skin, adding more force, then began to nip Xion's neck, thin lines of blood appearing in various spots. "GET OFF OF ME!" Xion screeched trying to get out of Marluxia's grip and vines. Just then a flash of lightning flew by and stabbed the wall as a familiar looking knife barely missed Marluxia's head.

"MARLUXIA!" Larxene yelled making Xion and the man turn to see the savage nymph, fuming and crackling with electricity. Xion was never more relieved to see the blonde girl in her life, now regretting calling her a bitch. "Get away from her! NOW!" "Or what Larxene? You'll miss me with another knife?" Marluxia taunted. Larxene growled as she summoned her ten knives in her hands as lightning flashed and crackled through the hallway, the lights flickering throughout the whole castle in the process. Demyx and Zexion stepped out of the room at the opposite end of the hallway, and upon seeing the commotion silently retreating back into their room, resuming their activities. "Oh I assure you, this time I won't miss!" Larxene giggled hastily.

Faster than a arrow from Xigbar's gun, Larxene grabbed Marluxia from behind, pulling him by his hood, slamming him against the opposite wall as Xion fell to the ground, free from Marluxia's hold, the vines disappearing. With her free hand Larxene opened up a dark corridor. "Run!" She called to Xion. "I'll take care of him." Xion nodded and quickly ran through the corridor, the sound of Marluxia's screams echoing in her ears. Even though their corridors are usually meant for transportation from a mission to the castle and vice versa, they're often used in times of great need. When Xion emerged on the other side of the portal, she saw she was in another member's room, and the door of that room seemed to have slash marks on both sides. Xion knew that she would be safe here, no one dared to come into Larxene's room without consent and they knew it.

Observing the room, It looked like this wasn't that different from her own room, with the exception of a futon underneath the window, the small vanity with mirror, the bedside table with lamp, and the large wardrobe by the main door next to the connected bathroom. Xion sighed as she looked in to Larxene's cracked and chipping vanity mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, faded tear streaks on her cheeks. Pulling off her organization coat to see the punctured tiny holes from the vines, and to where she was wearing just a pair of black shorts, a black bandeau across her chest and her boots revealed bruises, small scratches, and small smears of blood from the vine piercings. A rather large hickey from where Marluxia had sucked on her neck and a smaller one right above the bandeau rested on her left side where he had gone down to her chest, fresh and dried bigger smears of blood covered her in the spots where Marluxia had taken advantage with his teeth. As she removed her gloves she saw two more bruises on her wrists where she had been pinned to the wall, broken blood vessels underneath her porcelain skin. Disgusted with herself and not wanting to see the evidence of sexual abuse any longer, Xion slipped her coat and gloves back on then sat on Larxene's bed, waiting for her return.

After about twenty minutes with no sign of The nymph's return, Xion had curled up on top of Larxene's bed as the room was nice and warm and made one feel instantly sleepy. At an instant the bedroom door slammed open and shut again as Xion jumped up from the bed. "Ugh glad that's over. I need a drink." Larxene muttered as she walked past over beside the futon and reached down to retrieve a bottle of an alcoholic drink called a Screwdriver from the mini fridge that Xion must've overlooked when observing the room. "Catch." Larxene called as she threw Xion a bottle of Strawberry Ramune soda. Xion caught it as she pressed down on the cap, releasing the marble to make the drink fizzy. "Thank you, what's that you are you drinking?" "It's a big girl drink that you're too much of a shrimp for." Larxene stated, gulping the contents of the bottle down. The raven haired girl shrugged as she still had no idea what alcohol was, only that the Superior, Luxord, Xigbar and Saix liked to drink it during their poker games.

After the last drop was gone, Larxene turned to Xion. "What did he do to you?" "Who? Roxas or Marluxia?" Xion questioned, not sure which 'he' the blonde was referring too. Larxene shrugged. "Both. Not like I care but you're too young for the shit you've been through." Xion shrugged and looked down to the floor, to her, she felt like she had deserved what Roxas had done and Marluxia too for that matter. A puppet like her wasn't allowed to be happy. "Hey... HEY!" Larxene's voice brought Xion back. "Huh?" "You're bleeding." Larxene stated as she walked over to Xion, unzipping her top zipper a bit to see the damage. "Oh, it's nothing." Xion said as she took a step away from the savage nymph. "Hm, maybe so, but who knows where that gay psycho's vines have been and his teeth and tongue for that matter." Xion shivered. "Take off the coat, I'll clean you up." Larxene huffed. Xion nodded as she followed Larxene into her bathroom, taking her coat off and down to where her chest and bandeau, and shorts were exposed, she sat down on the closed toilet lid. Larxene rummaged around in some drawers until she found a small yellow first aid kit, as she took out a tube of antibiotic, a few bandages, a wet washcloth, and a small towel.

Xion stayed silent as she watched Larxene attend to her wounds, wiping the blood off her neck with a warm cloth, then applying antibiotic ointment and bandages to the areas then making her way down the girl's' body. "Larxene?" Xion spoke up. "What?" "Why are you helping me?" Larxene shrugged without an answer. "What were you like before you became a member of Organization XIII?" Larxene rolled her eyes, "Look shrimp, I might as well tell you since you're asking all these stupid questions, but what's said between us, stays between us or I'll slit your throat. Got it?" She hissed. Xion nodded in agreement. Larxene scoffed. As Arlene I was defenseless, weak, picked on a mercilessly messed with... Nothing like I am now." She admitted.

"The Superior found me one day after I had been beat up by some high school bitches. My ankle was fucked up as I rested in an alleyway for safety, I didn't want to risk going home as I came from a bad family, abused for not being good enough. Xemnas found me and fixed me up, he promised absolute power and more than I could ever want. I could get revenge on my family and everyone who had ever hurt me. After that, I wanted nothing more than to become stronger and make all the ones who hurt me suffer.I remember what it's like, you feel abandoned and such. Like you, I went through stuff alone and now, we have to stick together, since we're stuck in a castle full of "men"." She air quoted. "That's all your getting out of me, you're patched and cleaned up so I'll walk you back to your room."

Xion nodded and sighed as Larxene headed for the door, she really didn't want to stay alone tonight, but she'd never admit it to the older woman. The girl looked at her body once more, now covered with various yellow bandages as she slid her coat back on before following Larxene. The two walked back in silence, Xion making mental notes of where her room actually was. "Here." Larxene stated as she came upon Xion's door. Taking out a small bottle of purple paint, the nymph dipped a knife into it as she slashed a giant 'XIV' in the door. "There, now you won't get lost again." "Thank you, for everything." Xion noted, gratefully. Larxene nodded. "Yeah well it keeps from having you show up at my door." Xion nodded as the blonde started to walk down the hallway.

"Hey Larxene?" Xion called. "What?" She snapped turning around, crossing her arms and cocking her hip. Xion stopped her thoughts for a moment then shook her head. "Nothing. Goodnight." Larxene's glare softened slightly as she gave a small almost invisible smile. "Xion. I'll be up for awhile, just portal if you need anything." Xion nodded with a small smile as it was like the older girl could read her thoughts.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this~ Feedback like I said is greatly appreciated, Flames will be passed to Axel for enjoyment. Have a good one! ~Loralei Hale**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey all! Sorry for the delay, I've kinda had a bit of writers block, plus with college starting up again and work, things have been crazy lately. As always please R/R and flames will be past on to Axel for amusement. Enjoy!**

Two weeks had passed since the breakup, the abuse, and the saving by the queen of lightning. The older woman seemed more approachable when Xion was around but still cruel around anyone else. Marluxia continued avoiding Xion and Larxene at all costs and even still walked with a limp, instantly disappearing if he even came into sight of one of them. Tension between her and Roxas seemed to be easing off once Axel had returned from his mission, but only slightly for their only ease was the voice and presence of the flaming pyro. Despite the fact that they were still friends, Xion still couldn't help but feeling a pang in her chest every time Roxas was around.

It was late morning as Xion approached Saix for her mission, waiting for her there was Roxas and Larxene. The blonde keyblade wielder gave Xion a small smile but flinched under Larxene's hard gaze. "Twelve, Thirteen, and Fourteen. Your mission today consists of taking out three minor leveled heartless and a Darkside that has surfaced in Twilight Town. These heartless are powerful and will require Twelve's guidance. After your mission is complete you are to report back here as usual."

Roxas's face lit up at the mention of the town, where he could hopefully sneak away to the mansion to visit his girl while Xion sighed wearily as Larxene growled at the Lunar Diver. "Are you kidding me?! I have to waste my day being a babysitter?! For some stupid creatures that these twerps could probably handle on their own?!" Why not send Axel? That pyro or even freaking Demyx can handle this! It's not like they do anything else! Do I look like I run a daycare center?!" Larxene held up a knife to Saix's throat threateningly. The blue haired man's face did not waver as he pushed the knife away. "Scream all you want Larxene, nothing is to change my mind. Now silence. Get on with your mission, the superior is not a patient man. Besides these two could use a little magic lesson." Larxene growled as she stormed off. "Ugh, this is the worst! Twerps! Let's get this over with! Now!"

Xion nodded as she followed the blonde woman, Roxas following behind. "Geeze, who shoved a keyblade up her butt?" Xion shook her head tiredly, not wanting to hear it. "Leave her alone Roxas, honestly, I'm not looking forward to this either." Roxas stopped in front of Xion. "Xion, what's going on with you? You used to love bashing Larxene, it's like you've changed. It's like you're mad at me or something, if this is about me and Namine then.." "Roxas just stop." Xion said cutting him off, looking into his eyes. "I don't care. I'm glad you're happy, but I really don't care about you and her. You may be my friend and you may not know it, but we do have feelings, I do, and so did Larxene. So just back off." Xion left the boy as she followed the blonde through the corridor. Roxas standing there stunned and confused, only to catch the portal right before it closed.

The three organization members arrived in the town and began to search and take down the first three heartless, an ice plant, a fire plant, and a dark plant. "Xion! Take the ice! Roxas the fire! And I'll take out the dark plant. And no hitting em with your keyblades!" Larxene instructed. "Right!" Xion called as she sped forward, immediately casting a fiagra spell, weakening the ice plant. "Roxas! Stop standing there like an idiot and defeat the fire plant! I got my own damn plant to destroy." "Right! I'm going!" Roxas yelled as he lept forward, only to get blasted and burned by a fire ball, landing straight on his ass. "Hm. Serves him right." Larxene smirked and muttered as she took down the dark plant with a blast of thunder, Xion finally killing the ice plant with one more fiagra spell. "Can I get a little help here?!" Roxas called as he struggled to stand. "Heal yourself." Larxene spat. Xion sighed as she shook her head. If she didn't help him they'd be here all day. "Blizzard!" The puppet yelled as she killed the plant, Roxas taking an hp potion.

"Great, that's done. Let's take out that Darkside and get out this stupid town. Worst mission ever." Larxene huffed strutting off towards the clock tower where the Darkside was presumably lurking, Xion followed the older woman, with Roxas limping slightly as the effects of the attack wore off. The three soon came to the station at the base of the clock tower, usually Xion awed at the vividness of the twilight sun from the station view but lately things just seemed dim and depressing. "Hmm." Larxene pursed her lips as she looked around the area. "Something's not right." She muttered. "Larxene! Up there!" Xion called out as the organization members looked up to the top of the tower, where a black and dark purple clouds gathered with a menacing rumble.

With gleaming yellow eyes the Darkside emerged from the clouds, with a low growl, it's arms and legs dropping to the ground. Larxene summoned her knives and stood her ground, as keyblades appeared in both Xion's and Roxas's gloved hands. "Here's our target!" The savage nymph immediately leapt forward, rapidly slashing at the Darkside's heart shaped hollow chest, then releasing a Voltic Rush attack, trying to put a dent in this monster. As it went to swing its arm at the woman, Larxene backflipped, dodging the attack as she landed in rage charging up her knives.

"Well what are you waiting for?! An invitation?! You're supposed to be killing this damn thing, not me! Watch it!" Larxene yelled as Darkside's fist hurled towards the ground, Roxas standing in its path. Xion immediately dashed forward, pushing Roxas out the way. "What are your feet made of lead?!" Larxene yelled. As the heartless released pure blood shadows and a purple and black vortex, Larxene immediately slashing at its hand. I-l'm sorry!" Roxas stuttered, the older girl scoffed. "Let's just end this!" "You got it! Roxas get ready and when I say, fire an aeroga attack at me!" Xion called as she charged forward. "O-Okay!" Roxas stuttered as he readied himself. "Puppet what are you going to do?!" Larxene yelled after her. "You'll see!" Xion let out a determined war cry as she ran forward and leapt into the air, releasing a string of attacks, throwing in fire and blizzard spells when necessary.

As gravity began to take it's toll, she yelled out. "Roxas! Now!" "Areoga!" The thirteenth member shot the attack at the raven haired girl, shooting her upward, as she came face to face with the Darkside then thrusted her keyblade straight through the center of the head. The Darkside began to shake and shatter, fading away but not before it raised its fist one last time, slamming Xion backwards into the clocktower walls as she fell forward, landing on top of Larxene. Roxas cringed. "Ouch. Are you okay?" Roxas held out his hand for Xion only to have Larxene grab it and crush it, then twisting his wrist. "Hey! What was that for?!" Roxas yelped holding his hand. Larxene growled as she go to her feet. "For being the most useless member on a mission ever! Hell even Demyx could've done this better! You couldn't even take out a damn fire plant by yourself! Roxas glared harshly at the woman.

"I did the best I could! You know I don't know what Xion see's in you, you're always going to be a bitch. Anyway I'm out of here. Don't wait up." Roxas walked off with Larxene restraining herself from impaling the boy with one of her knives. She then looked to the ground to see Xion still lying there with her right arm covering her eyes. Larxene cocked her head and crossed her arms. "Hey puppet, you're not dead are you?" "Do I look like I'm freezing over and fading?" Larxene smirked. "I think I'm rubbing off on you shrimp." The older girl knelt down to Xion's level and pulled out a green hp potion. "Drink up." "Thanks." Xion sighed and sat up, gulping down the contents of the glass jar.

"Hey, where's Mr. Ice Cream going off anyway?" Larxene asked looking off in the direction Roxas left in. Xion shrugged then sighed. "I think I have a pretty good idea though." Larxene raised an eyebrow at the girl. "I don't know about you shorty but I'm going to follow him." Larxene started to walk away only to have Xion shortly follow her behind. The duo silently followed Roxas' footsteps through the hole in the wall and the Twilight woods only to arrive at the old mansion. Xion silently peered around the tree as she gazed to the mansion gates where the two Nobodies stood in a warm embrace, Namine smiling up at the blonde boy.

Roxas then pulling out two bars of sea salt ice cream for him and Namine. Xion felt the air leave her lungs, like a snake constricting her chest at the thought of him sharing their treat with someone other than her or Axel. Larxene placed a hand on Xion's shoulder making the puppet jump as she witnessed what Xion saw, Namine and Roxas smiling at each other, then sharing a kiss. Xion sighed as she placed her hood up over her head, her chest becoming painfully tight as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Don't worry kiddo, she'll get bored of him in time, men without hearts are dreadfully boring." "Even though we don't have really a heart to feel in the first place." Xion muttered sadly as she watched the two for the moment then proceeded to RTC, leaving Roxas alone and behind with her as they entered the gates to the mansion.

 **A/N - Well there's chapter 2! I really don't know where this is going next... Maybe some of you lovely readers could give me some ideas? Until next time!**

 **~Loralei Hale**


End file.
